In general, a mat is used for adsorbing moisture, dust and the like at an exit through which visitors frequently pass to an indoor or outdoor place so as to maintain the clean state of the indoor place. In particular, the mat is used for various purposes at the exits of not only normal houses but also facilities, which prohibit the penetration of pollution sources from the outside, such as factories, laboratories, hospitals and the like, thereby removing dust and impurities covered on the shoes of the visitors.
In general, normally used mats are mostly made from fabrics in order to adsorb moisture or dust. However, the prior art mat made from fabrics has problems of mold growth after the dust and impurities, which are introduced from the outside, are adsorbed in the mat or horribly bad smell generated from the mold. In addition, a user has to periodically sterilize or wash the mat in order to maintain the mat in a clean state. Otherwise, the mat can be a breeding ground for bacteria.
In addition, the prior art mat has various problems, due to the simple weave construction thereof, that the mat has low absorbability with respect to moisture or dust, cleanliness after the washing thereof cannot be maintained long, and the shape of the mat is likely to be partially deformed for a long term use, thereby decreasing the product life cycle thereof.
In order to solve the above problems, various dust suction devices have been disclosed in order to remove or suck the dust covered on the shoes so far.
According to a prior art dust suction device 10, if a visitor steps on a mat 20, which is formed in the shape of a scaffolding, spring members 30 of the areas, where the feet of the visitor are positioned, are lowered and suction holes 22 are opened such that the dust and impurities covered on the bottom surfaces of the shoes of the visitor are introduced through the suction holes, as shown in accompanying FIG. 1 and FIG. 2
Further, the dust introduced through the suction holes 22 is sucked into a suction machine 40 by the suction force generated by the operation of the suction machine 40 such that the dust and impurities covered on the bottom surfaces of the shoes can be removed.
However, the prior art dust suction device 10 used as above have problems that the dust and impurities introduced through the suction holes 22 are stacked on the places, where spring members 30 are mounted, in a predetermined thickness, thereby disturbing the downward movement of the spring members 30 and the introduction of the dust and impurities from the bottom of the shoes through the suction holes 22. Therefore, it is necessary to provide measures to solve these problems.